1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that can easily establish a Bluetooth pairing with a peer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in computing and telecommunications in recent years, portable wireless terminals such as smartphones, cell phones, electronic organizers, tablet PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), etc. have become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly. Contemporary portable terminals provide various multimedia services in addition to traditional telephony functions.
In this environment, a Bluetooth communication technique has drawn attention in recent years. Bluetooth is a near field wireless communication technology defined as a standard by which various electronic devices and information communication devices are connected and controlled in a wireless fashion within a radius of 10 to 100 meters (m). When a wireless network is configured through Bluetooth, data can be freely exchanged between paired information devices. For example, data can be wirelessly exchanged at a high speed using a radio frequency between paired information devices (e.g., a computer, a printer, a mobile phone, a PDA, etc., used in home or an office) and also between a variety of digital home appliances equipped with Bluetooth functionality.